mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Apple Bloom/Gallery
Season one AppleFamily AppleBloom 8.png|Friendship is Magic, part 1 Apple Bloom with bottles s01e07.png|Dragonshy S01E09 AppleBloom HidingFromZecora.png|Bridle Gossip Apple Bloom Karate 1 S1E12.png|Call of the Cutie Big McIntosh, Apple Bloom, Granny Smith cheering.png|Fall Weather Friends Apple Bloom saying what she will do if she sees the creature S1E17.png|Stare Master Apple Bloom main dancer S1E18.png|The Show Stoppers Ponies gathering around Fluttershy S01E20.png|Green Isn't Your Color Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle worried S1E23.png|The Cutie Mark Chronicles Main 5 ponies and CMC are watching the meteor shower S01E24.png|Owl's Well That Ends Well Season two Apple Bloom You're Both Wrong S2E1.png|The Return of Harmony Part 1 Twilight reads the first report S2E02.png|The Return of Harmony Part 2 S2E03 Apple Bloom 'hi Twilight'.png|Lesson Zero More Costumes S02E04.jpg|Luna Eclipsed Apple Bloom grin.png|Sisterhooves Social S2E06 Apple Bloom 'Today's the day'.png|The Cutie Pox Spike V.S. Cutie Mark Crusaders S2E10.PNG|Secret of My Excess CMC in crowd S2E11.PNG|Hearth's Warming Eve Applejack & Apple Bloom S2E12.png|Family Appreciation Day Apple Bloom wearing Applejack's hat 1 S2E14.png|The Last Roundup Apple Bloom and Granny Smith S2E15.png|The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 AppleBloomSweetieBelleS2E17.PNG|Hearts and Hooves Day Apple Bloom sad 1 S2E18.png|A Friend in Deed S2E20 CMC.png|It's About Time Apple Bloom has an idea S2E23.png|Ponyville Confidential Aerial view of flowers S02E26.png|A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2 Season three Too Many Pinkie Pies Applejack pulling Apple Bloom in a cart S3E3.png Pinkie 'Hey Applejack' S3E3.png Pinkie 'That looks like fun' S3E3.png Pinkie jumps into the cart S3E3.png Pinkie 'Weee!' S3E3.png Pinkie 'Next time I'll pull you' S3E3.png Applejack and Apple Bloom look at Pinkie zooming off S3E3.png Applejack, Big McIntosh, Apple Bloom and Winona running S3E03.png Apple Bloom pushes the Pinkie clone S3E03.png Pinkie clones entering the town hall S3E03.png Big McIntosh and Apple Bloom closes the door S3E03.png One Bad Apple Apple Bloom trying to find what to wear S3E4.png|"What to wear, what to wear?!" Apple Bloom 'Too casual' S3E4.png Apple Bloom with shades on S3E4.png Applejack 'Your cousin isn't gonna care whatcha wearing' S3E4.png Applejack 'Just pick something!' S3E4.png Apple Bloom jumping off the bed S3E4.png Apple Bloom 'This is my first time meeting her' S3E4.png Apple Bloom spinning around S3E4.png Apple Bloom 'I wanna make a good impression' S3E4.png Applejack 'Being on time to pick her up' S3E4.png Apple Bloom being dragged S3E4.png Apple Bloom unraveling S3E4.png Apple Bloom putting hat on head S3E4.png Apple Bloom 'Oh yeah' S3E4.png Apple Bloom's flank S3E4.png Apple Bloom jumping in air S3E4.png Apple Bloom 'Oh this' S3E4.png Apple Bloom 'Changes everything!' S3E4.png Train station overview S3E4.png Applejack fed up with CMC S3E4.png Scootaloo fluttering across to the right S3E4.png Scootaloo fluttering across to the left S3E4.png Scootaloo landing S3E4.png Scootaloo 'You really think she'll wanna join' S3E4.png Apple Bloom 'She doesn't have her Cutie Mark' S3E4.png Apple Bloom 'Of course she'll wanna join the Cutie Mark Crusaders' S3E4.png Sweetie Belle 'I'm just so excited' S3E4.png Sweetie Belle 'I could burst!' S3E4.png CMC and Applejack hear train arriving S3E4.png Apple Bloom 'Is that the train from Manehatten' S3E4.png Apple Bloom outside train window S3E4.png Apple Bloom 'That's her!' S3E4.png Apple Bloom 'Wait no' S3E4.png Apple Bloom 'Oh!' S3E4.png Apple Bloom 'No th-th-that's her' S3E4.png Apple Bloom 'Um, no' S3E4.png Apple Bloom 'Wait, that' S3E4.png Apple Bloom 'Not her either' S3E4.png Applejack 'Apple Bloom' S3E4.png Applejack 'You've never met Babs Seed' S3E4.png Apple Bloom awkward smile S3E4.png Train door opens S3E4.png Apple Bloom meets Babs Seed S3E04.png Apple Bloom's face S3E04.png|Apple Bloom CMC jumping S3E04.png Babs 'Thanks, I'm happy to' S3E04.png Applejack, CMC and Babs Seed S3E04.png CMC, Applejack and Babs leaving the trainstation S3E04.png Apple Bloom 'And we've got a really big surprise' S3E04.png Scootaloo about to close Babs' eyes S3E04.png Apple Bloom introducing the CMC's clubhouse S3E04.png CMC smiling S3E04.png Scootaloo 'A club devoted to helping ponies get their cutie marks!' S3E04.png CMC showing their blank flanks S3E04.png Scootaloo 'We're its founding members' S3E04.png Sweetie Belle 'we're it's only members' S3E04.png Apple Bloom 'and you seem like the perfect candidate' S3E04.png Apple Bloom 'show you just some of the highlights' S3E04.png Apple Bloom pointing at Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo S3E04.png Sweetie Belle winks S3E04.png Apple Bloom putting on a smile S3E04.png Apple Bloom pointing at Sweetie Belle standing S3E04.png CMC looking at Babs Seed S3E04.png Apple Bloom 'excuse us for a moment' S3E04.png CMC talking to each other S3E04.png Apple Bloom 'Thought she'd be more impressed' S3E04.png Sweetie Belle 'She's from Manehatten' S3E04.png CMC looks at Babs S3E04.png CMC looking suspiciously S3E04.png Scootaloo 'She can ride on this summer's Summer Harvest Parade float' S3E04.png Apple Bloom 'That's perfect!' S3E04.png Apple Bloom points at the thinking spot S3E04.png CMC 'Mm-hm' S3E04.png CMC and Babs heading into barn S3E4.png Apple Bloom showing Babs summer float S3E4.png CMC watching Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon walk S3E4.png Apple Bloom rubbing pumpkin float S3E4.png Apple Bloom does not approve S3E4.png CMC, Diamond Tiara, and Silverspoon S3E4.png Apple Bloom looks bored S3E4.png CMC about to gasp S3E4.png Babs Seed being aggressive S3E4.png|Cousin looking down on her. Apple Bloom cornered S3E4.png|Sadly, cousin is scary. Scootaloo 'I still can't believe she ruined our pumpkin float' S3E04.png Apple Bloom 'I'm related to such a big stinkin' bully' S3E04.png Sweetie Belle 'What are we gonna do' S3E04.png Apple Bloom build new float S3E4.png|"Build a new float." Scootaloo 'Why bother' S3E04.png Apple Bloom depressed S3E04.png Sweetie Belle tell Applejack S3E4.png|Listening to Sweetie Belle's idea. Scootaloo & Apple Bloom NO!! S3E4.png|"NO!" Apple Bloom and Scootaloo remembers what Babs said S3E04.png Apple Bloom 'We're not gonna be a bunch of tattle-tales!' S3E04.png Apple Bloom about to close window S3E04.png Apple Bloom about to close door S3E04.png Scootaloo 'How hard could that be' S3E04.png Apple Bloom's shadow S3E4.png 2 heads sticking out the door S3E4.png 3 heads sticking out of the treehouse S3E4.png Apple bloom sneaks out of the treehouse S3E4.png CMC acting like stealth ninjas S3E4.png CMC sneaking out of the treehouse S3E4.png Apple Bloom standing at the table S3E4.png CMC sneaking from a table S3E4.png CMC were about to enjoy milkshakes S3E4.png CMC drinking milkshakes S3E4.png CMC uh oh S3E4.png|Uh oh. CMC at the table while Babs Seed dashes toward them S3E4.png CMC looking at something S3E4.png Sweetie Belle & Apple Bloom notice LoL face S3E4.png|Hey you lying Scootaloo? CMC walking out the door S3E4.png|So much for milkshakes. CMC looking out the door S3E4.png CMC are scared of getting pelted by seeds S3E4.png CMC together in the song S3E4.png CMC running from babs SE3Ep4.png CMC running away from Babs Seed S3E4.png Babs Seed and CMC S03E04.png CMC derping after falling S3E4.png CMC pelted with milkshakes and tomatoes S3E4.png Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle's heads S3E4.png 3 heads sticking out of the door S3E4.png 3 heads sticking out of the seats S3E4.png CMC shakes their heads S3E4.png CMC watching a movie S3E4.png Babs Seed ruining movie for CMC S3E4.png|Babs Seed song Season 3 Episode 4 cinema CMC runs away from dangerous movie S3E4.png CMC reading a book S3E4.png Babs Seed blows book dust at the CMC's faces while Scootaloo sings S3E4.png Apple Bloom's piggy head sticking out S3E4.png CMC in 3 seperate columns S3E4.png 3 mustaches in a row S3E4.png CMC gets mustaches drawn on their faces S3E4.png CMC get spashed with water S3E4.png CMC getting pelted by apples S3E4.png CMC running to the barn S3E4.png CMC tumble into the barn S3E4.png CMC scared of the movie S3E4.png Babs Seed drawing mustaches S3E4.png Babs Seed about to blow book dust S3E4.png Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle stick their heads out S3E4.png Movie characters walking S3E4.png Babs Seed slams the table S3E4.png Apple Bloom's head sticking out S3E4.png CMC depressed S3E04.png CMC walking towards the clubhouse S3E04.png CMC notices Babs on the clubhouse S3E04.png Scootaloo furious S3E04.png Scootaloo 'your clubhouse' S3E04.png Apple Bloom 'That's not fair, Babs!' S3E04.png Babs 'And let's keep it that way' S3E04.png Babs breaks the stairway S3E04.png CMC looks at their now-occupied clubhouse S3E04.png Apple Bloom and Scootaloo looks at Sweetie Belle S3E04.png Sweetie Belle about to break into tears S3E04.png Sweetie Belle crying S3E04.png Apple Bloom 'That Babs' S3E4.png Apple Bloom 'Really gone too far' S3E4.png Scootaloo 'Kicked out of our own' S3E4.png Scootaloo puts hooves on bed S3E4.png Apple Bloom 'My own bed' S3E4.png Apple Bloom 'Super seriously' S3E4.png Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo looking at Apple Bloom S3E4.png Sweetie Belle 'We need to talk' S3E4.png Sweetie Belle 'To Applejack' S3E4.png Scootaloo and Apple Bloom 'No!' S3E4.png Scootaloo and Apple Bloom 'No!' 2 S3E4.png Apple Bloom short think of what Sweetie said S3E4.png Apple Bloom shaking head S3E4.png Apple Bloom shaking head 2 S3E4.png Apple Bloom 'We need' S3E4.png Apple Bloom 'To fight back' S3E4.png Scootaloo 'Yeah!' S3E4.png Scootaloo 'Fight back!' S3E4.png Scootaloo and Apple Bloom from outside window S3E4.png Sweetie Belle in lusterdust S3E4.png|Admiring a golden Sweetie Belle. Babs Seed as the newest addition to the CMC S3E4.png|Apple Bloom and the Crusaders, welcome their new fellow Cutie Mark Crusader. Miscellaneous Apple Bloom Sketch.jpg|Original Apple Bloom sketch by Lauren Faust. Apple Bloom toy.jpeg|Apple Bloom (Toy). Applejack and Apple Bloom toys.jpeg|Apple Bloom and Applejack (Toys.) 2011 02storypack.jpg|This is a mispackaged toy. CMC intro.png|Apple Bloom and her friends in the newly revised intro. CastleCreator AppleBloom.png|Apple Bloom, from Castle Creator CastleCreator AppleBloom2.png|Franken-Apple Bloom CastleCreator AppleBloom3.png|Apple Bloom CastleCreator AppleBloom4.png CMC as flower fillies.jpg Category:Character gallery pages Category:Cutie Mark Crusaders